I Will Carry On
by Nemarra
Summary: What Love does bring, war tears apart. One Kunoichi knows this best as through the ashes she must carry on, because she has no other choice. NejiTen, slight NaruHina and ShikaTema. Currently being re-written.
1. Prologue

_Dedicated to mattwilson83 on _

_Hope you like it._

**I Will Carry On**

By: Nemarra

Prologue

Five great nations stood strong and proud; Lightening Country, Water country, Earth country, Wind country, and- where our story takes place- Fire country. Each nation was a land of beauty in its own. Alliances were built stronger each day creating the nations' inhabitants opportunities to find peace and love. Their lives cycled around being born, living, loving, and, one day…dying. In such peace and harmony no one really believed war would one day curse them; but it did.

Even the strongest stone wall, no matter how sturdy it's foundation, could be knocked down. The Mizukage (water shadow), leader of the Water Country's hidden ninja village, feared the alliance the hidden sand ninja village, Suna of Wind Country shared with the hidden leaf ninja village, Konoha of Fire Country. He decided to speak with the Kazekage (wind shadow) of Suna to arrange an unbreakable alliance… through marriage.

A woman of Suna would marry the Mizukage's only heir. Under the condition that only a woman of relation to the Kazekage would do, or the Mizukage would accuse Wind Country of treason to their alliance and declare war. The pressure did not just come from Water Country. Earth and Lightening, who already arranged marriages amongst each other and Water Country, agreed with Water Country. Only the security of an endless bond by the blood of the Mizukage and the Kazekage would suffice.

The Kazekage, who was still a young man, wanted to help his people, but he could not. He had no wife and so, no children let alone a daughter to wed the Mizukage's son. He had no aunts or cousins that could marry the young man. The only woman of blood tie to the Kazekage had been his older sister, Temari. Unfortunately for Suna, Temari's hand in marriage had already been taken by Nara Shikamaru of Konoha. This news outraged the Mizukage, but being a wise man, he understood that the situation had been out of Suna's control. The Kazekage offered the alternative that he would wed a woman of blood tie to the Mizukage. Not wanting to face war for no reason, the Mizukage agreed. Three days after he had sent the message of his agreement, he sent a caravan to Suna. In the caravan was the only available woman in the Mizukage's family; the only child of his dearly departed younger brother.

When the caravan reached the border of Wind country a band of rogue ninja robbed the travelers; killing the occupants while doing so. Only a single messenger survived long enough to return to the Mizukage to inform him of the attack and the death of his niece. The Mizukage blinded with rage, accused Suna of the attack and said they never planned on going through with the alliance. The Kazekage vainly tried to explain that the attack was not his fault; the Mizukage would not hear it. He sent messengers to the hidden ninja villages of Earth and Lightening to ask for assistance in a war against Wind. Earth and Lightening agreed and before long, the first of innocent blood was spilt. Suna fought back but three ninja villages against one proved overwhelming. All they could do was seek assistance from Konoha. The Hidden Leaf Village instantaneously agreed. Day after day ninja said goodbye to their families and raced to the front line of the battle on the northern border of Wind country.

Water Country grew angry with Fire country's interference, and targeted their attack into the Fire Country. Fire country resisted but now there were two battles at hand. The first, and worse of the two, was on the northern border of Wind country. There, even the kages themselves fought. The second was the smaller involving the assignation of small villages in Fire country. Soon the Country Lords, furious with the ongoing battles, sent troops to fight in both battles. There was no time for peace, no feeling of safety, but most of all, no time for love. Battle after Battle, death after death, the war continued.

What was worse of all, the war still remained one year later. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The cool evening breeze flowed gently through the empty streets of Konoha. It was out of good fortune the war had yet reached them. Even so, most chose not to wander the streets after dark. Granted there were still ANBU members about insuring the villagers safety if the war did manage to reach Konoha, no matter how few they were. It was in this village that the kunoichi, Tenten, lived.

Time had done her well for her strength of heart and body. She was no longer a teenager but a young woman of nineteen. Even she was feeling the effects of war looming as she was continuously on guard. For the past year Tenten remained one of the ninja to stay behind and watch the village. She had protested to this at first but after her father returned from the front line in a body bag, she knew it was best someone stayed to protect the innocent from such tragedy. Just because Tenten had to stay behind, however, did not mean her team mates gained the same fate. Four weeks into the war the entire capable shinobi of the Hyuuga clan was sent into battle; Neji included. Another three weeks lead to the departure of Rock Lee and their sensei, Maito Gai.

Alone, Tenten continued to train as she told herself the war would be over soon, and everyone would return home safely. But the weeks grew into months and before she knew it, a year had passed. Now, she was being summoned to the secondary battle in the east of Fire country. In her solitary apartment Tenten arranged her clothes into her backpack. She grabbed the last of her shirts from her drawer to place it into her pack. Her mind was so full she could barely keep her thoughts straight. There was one element that encountered each of her thoughts; the feeling of dread and fear.

Each day she had heard of shinobi that were MIA or KIA. Then, most of those who were MIA turned up later on to be announced that they had been KIA. It was difficult to bear when she heard the names of those she knew from the academy. Would she be walking out to the field just to join them in the grave? Would anyone miss her? Tenten stopped what she was doing with another thought. Would there be anyone left to even remember who she was?

The thought was disturbed by a noise from the front room. She quickly grabbed a nearby kunai. With expert skill, she made it to her bedroom door. She peeked out into the apartment. There were no lights, but she could make out a figure in the dark. She could feel their chakra presence drawing closer to the bedroom. She waited until the presence was within attacking range, and then leaped at them.

The intruder's skill was remarkable as they effortlessly dodged Tenten's attack. Yet, she was quick too. She turned on her toes and slashed the kunai at the intruder. The intruder grabbed Tenten's arm as quickly as she had swung and pushed her back into the wall. Tenten rammed her free arm into her opponent's gut.

'hn,' a deep, male voice grunted. For a moment, Tenten ignored the tone. That was until realization hit her; the voice was familiar. "Who are you?" she asked.

With his free arm, the male intruder reached over to the light switch on the wall. Tenten was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness the light provided. "Good Evening, Tenten," the young man spoke smoothly. Tenten blinked a couple of times before her eyes finally adjusted to the image before her. "NEJI!" she cried. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in as large a hug as her small frame could muster. Neji gave a small chuckle at Tenten's enthusiastic welcoming. "It's so good to see you," she whispered into his chest.

Suddenly she backed away as far as the wall would let her. "Wait a minute, how did you get into my house?" she demanded. Neji held up a single key in front of Tenten's face. The kunoichi took the key and looked it over. "It's my extra key," Tenten stated aloud. "How did you find it?" Neji tapped a single finger next to his pure white eyes.

"Oh, right…" Tenten felt a little awkward asking a question she had already know the answer to. Neji stepped away from the young woman in front of him to walk over to the living room table. "Hey, how am I suppose to know you're the real Neji?" Tenten questioned. Neji reached into his kimono and pulled out a small trinket. It was a silver Chinese style dragon on a chain holding half of a yin-yang in its claws. Tenten smiled brightly as she removed a similar trinket from around her neck. Her trinket was a silver tiger holding the other half of the yin-yang in its mouth.

"I am very glad you gave this to me," he spoke as calmly as Tenten always remembered. What he had said, however, made her unnerved. She grabbed her discarded kunai and prepared for a fight. "Calm yourself Tenten," Neji spoke unfazed, "I already know that _I_ had been the one to give this to _you_."

"Then why did you say _I _had given it to _you_?"

"I needed to make sure it was you," he answered calmly. Tenten relaxed but she did not put down her kunai. "Understood," she said returning to her previous demeanor, "In times of war you can never be too careful." She looked at the item in hand. "By the way, thank you for this gift. It was possibly the nicest birthday gift you've given me."

"It was not for your birthday," Neji countered, "I gave it to you before I left, as a promise I would return for you." Tenten smiled for real this time.

"It really is you," she whispered. Neji nodded. Tenten did not know if she wanted to hug him again, or cry, or both! "I gave it to you at the bridge where…"

"Where we had our first kiss," Tenten finished for him. The beautiful scene danced in her mind for a blissful moment that reddened her cheeks. The usually calm Hyuuga boy was also sporting a small pink hue.

Tenten walked over to seat herself on the pillow next to Neji. "So what brings you back to Konoha?" she asked. "Is the war over?" she added more hopefully. Neji shook his head. "It's far from over," he answered. Tenten frowned as her heart once again weighed down on her. "I am here because I was ordered to escort the injured back to the hospital for further treatment," Neji explained.

"So it's true then. Earth has begun to attack Shinobi returning to Konoha for treatment." Neji nodded in agreement.

"That's a low blow," Tenten scowled, "attacking the injured. This war IS getting worse."

"My father had once told me that before things can get better, they first must become worse," Neji turned his gaze to the ceiling; no doubt remembering his father.

"I hope things get better soon," Tenten sighed. She gently leaned her head on Neji's shoulder. "I've really missed you," she whispered.

"I have missed you too," he spoke just as softly as he leaned his head against hers. For a moment the two remained in silence. It was a peaceful understanding that silence was best for this point in time. Yet it would not last; it could not last. Neji spoke softly with the most emotion Tenten had ever seen in him. Granted, that still was not a lot, but it was enough for her to understand how serious this situation was. "I will be returning to the Front Line when day light first breaks."

"Already?"

"Hai. I am needed. Gai-sensei and Lee can only watch my post for so long."

"Gai-sensei and Lee-san… How are they doing?"

"Fine, as far as I have seen. I do not see them often on the front. They work in the Eastern part and the Hyuuga Clan is in the West."

"I had heard the battle had become that large," Tenten nodded, "I just didn't want to believe it."

"The war has come to the point it will only end with the death of the enemy Kages," Neji's smooth voice gave little hint to his emotions towards the situation. It was still obvious, though; what other emotion than sorrow and disappointment could one feel in such a time.

"You're lucky, to be here in the village," Neji finished with a sigh.

"Actually, I've been summoned to the battle near Boten Swamp in the Northwest." Neji lifted his head to look at Tenten. Tenten decided to get up as well so she could look him in the face. "The Raikage ordered a sneak attack on Kisaragi village just east of here, but Konoha manage to stop them at Boten. Now they need back up. I could be gone for a couple of days to the end of the war." All the while Tenten spoke, Neji remained silent and his face became icy without a single emotion. "I don't know what will happen out there. I could be injured or killed. Or what if I give up? I heard about that Yamanaka girl snapping on the front line."

"Tenten," Neji interjected before she could continue. "Yamanaka Ino had been driven mad by using her mind transfer jutsu to many times without rest. It gave her a moment of weakness that the enemy exploited. It did not mean she had given up. You being the kunoichi you are, I know you would not give up either." A gentle, small smile creased Neji's lips that Tenten could not help but smile as well. "Besides, I had made a promise to you. How can I keep that promise if you don't come back?"

Tenten could feel her eyes prickle as hot tears wanted to over flow. She reached out and hugged Neji. The Hyuuga boy was taken back for a moment, but then he returned her hug. "Alright Neji, I promise I'll do my best to come back. And when this war is over, we can finally get married, just like you promised." Tenten did not need to see it, but she knew Neji was smiling as he subconsciously hugged her closer. "I will return to you," he whispered into her hair. "I won't let anything stand in the way of our marriage any longer." Tenten's heart felt ready to burst with the amount of emotions she was filled with. Instead, her battle against her tears was lost. The hot, salt water streamed her cheeks until they fell from her chin onto Neji's kimono. "Tenten," Neji let his arms loose and pulled away from her enough to look her eye to eye. "If it is alright with you, I… I would like to stay here… with you… for tonight."

"Of course," Tenten whisper through her emotions without a second thought. She leaned her face in closer to his. The genius boy welcomed the invitation, and brought his lips down onto hers.

Neji stayed the night with Tenten. By morning they walked together to the front gate. There, a gentle kiss was their only goodbye before they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ten Weeks Later…Present Day:_

"Look out, behind you!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled. His team mate, Aburama Shino, was already aware of the ninja coming at him from behind. Unfortunately, the bug wielder could not command an attack on the coming enemy for his bugs were busy attacking another enemy. Instead, Shino leaped away from the enemy. The ninja's katana barely grazed Shino but none the less he was unharmed. Instead, the Japanese sword found itself crashing through the branch Shino had been standing on moments before.

From a tree nearby, several kunai and shurikan raced out and buried themselves in the enemy. From the same tree jumped a kunoichi. She crashed down onto an enemy that had Akumaru pinned. The kunai in her hand was driven into the back of the enemy's neck. At the same time, Kiba and Shino finished the other six enemies. "Are you guys alright?" ask the bun-hair kunoichi.

"Yeah," panted Kiba, "Those idiots were fast, but once ya get a hold of 'em they're nothing. Right Akumaru?"

"_Woof_," the enormous dog boomed.

"Some of them got past us," Shino announced when he landed next to the trio.

"I know," Tenten answered, "my patrol saw them. I was sent to help you out while they chased after them. Where is your third member?" Kiba pointed to the body of a ninja pinned to a tree with several shurikan. "They got him just before we knew we were being attacked," he explained.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked.

"Kurou Kota," Shino answered, "he's from Suna."

"We'll have to come back for his body as soon as we make sure the attack didn't reach Kisaragi," Kiba mentioned.

"Right," Tenten agreed, "we better hurry."

Without another word, they raced towards the village. Tenten easily took the lead. It was one of those times she was glad Gai and Lee had always made her and Neji run beyond what they should have been able to. It was also the adrenalin. For ten weeks she had helped fight these enemies from Boten Swamp in the Northwest of Fire country to here near Kisaragi in the centre of Fire Country. If she could not stop them from taking over Kisaragi, then Konoha would be next. Within minutes they had made it to an open field in front of the village gate. There, several ninja were battling each other. Without another thought Tenten raced in to attack. She raced through the crowd slicing down several of the enemy. With expert aim she threw seven kunai. Six of the kunai pierced into their targets hearts or lungs. The last sliced through an enemy's neck and continued on to imbed itself in another enemy's neck. As one of Tenten's patrol members went to attack she cut him off and managed to hit three enemies in his place.

As she prepared to attack another cloud ninja, a stone ninja came up from behind. His shurikan just missed her neck but did not spare her shoulder. Outraged, Tenten drew her hidden katana and decapitated the other shinobi. Then she twirled the katana in her hand. Without turning she ran her katana through her original target's heart. Tenten once again raced to another enemy for an attack. After a half an hour almost the whole army had been annihilated, most of which had been single handedly done by Tenten. Not that the others were not capable, she had just got in their ways many times so that _she_ could kill the enemy.

Tenten's body was starting feel sore with so much exertion. Yet she dare not stop. Enemy after enemy, the ground- as well as Tenten- became covered in blood. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy as she slashed at another cloud ninja. Suddenly, her breath was tight and she felt ready to pass out. The enemy noticed her weakness. He came at her but she clumsily evaded. She stumbled back over a death body. The attacker came down with a kunai. Tenten quickly grabbed one of her own and held his off. Still, he had come dangerously close to Tenten's neck. Now it was a matter of Tenten keeping him back. The task was more easily said than done as he forced the kunai closer and closer. She could feel it begin to graze the top layer of her skin. Determination made her fight even harder. The two kunai pushed away from Tenten towards the cloud ninja. Suddenly, Tenten's arm froze. It would not move! Siring pain ran up and down her body as she forced herself to try to move but she could not. The cloud ninja pressed more on the kunai. Soon, it began to cut her. Tenten knew she no longer had the ability to fight the other ninja off. A tear streamed down her face. The sound of kunai cutting skin and blood pouring filled Tenten's fading mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_One Month Earlier_

_On the Front Line…_

"Hokage-sama!" the Kazekage, Gaara, warned. The Hokage, Tsunada, just escape another powerful attack from the Tsuchikage (stone shadow). Tsunada countered with an attack of her own. It was simple enough right now to fight, it was fair fighting. The Mizukage was nowhere near the battle field. He was most likely in Earth country being treated for an injury Tsunada had provided him with.

Not far away, Hyuuga Hinata with a powerful stone ninja. The Hyuuga girl was not the only one with a bloodline limit in the battle. Her opponent was capable of turning his body into metal. It made it very difficult for her to hit his chakra points or use more simple jutsus. At least Uzumaki Naruto was watching her back for her. Then there was Neji watching both of their backs for them. His opponents were fast and strong making quiet a competition for the Hyuuga prodigy to handle. Even with his Kaiten he was barely escaping the other ninjas' weapons. The worse was a shurikan that had come at him from his blind spot. If he had not been turning to escape another enemy, he would have lost more than his forehead protector.

The battle field was a scene of absolute horror. Death and decay were everywhere. The once golden yellow sand was now orange with blood. Enemies and Allies alike were losing their footing in the loose ground, ending their lives then and there. Only the sand ninja were truly capable of handling the always shifting terrain. Maybe that was why they were not pushing the enemy out of Wind country just yet; they had home turf advantage.

Hinata dodged the metal man's fist once again. Landing, she almost slipped in the sand. One of Naruto's shadow clones managed to help Hinata remain standing. Then, in a large puff of smoke the clone vanished. The shurikan that had attacked the clone fell to the sand. Then metal man attacked again, but Hinata was already prepared. With swift movements she was out of the metal man's way, and able to attack. Focusing almost all her chakra into her hand she jabbed her hand at his back. The attack cracked the metal man's back as he was thrown twenty feet away. Panting, Hinata fell to one knee. With her byakugan, she watched the metal ninja get up.

From the crack in his back, the rest of his body was beginning to crack. In the cracks was red light like lava before pouring from the ground. The tired metal man suddenly began to smile. Hinata knew why, as she watched her opponent's chakra merge to one part of his body. "He's going to explode!" she yelled out in warning. Friends and foe stopped to see what the girl had meant. "Move away!" Tsunada ordered. She and Gaara attempted to get farther away from the blast. The other kages were too distracted running to keep either Tsunada or Gaara busy.

Hinata got up and ran to Naruto. All the while she watched the metal man's chakra grow until it began to expand. There was no time to run! Instead, she knocked Naruto to the ground protecting him with her body. Gaara suddenly stopped running; he too noticed there was no time. Instead he put up sand shields around himself and all his comrades he could see. Tsunada gladly took cover in the shield with Gaara. The metal man's body burst, releasing all his built up chakra with it. The human bomb took out everything within 10 kilometers of him in all directions. The shock wave gave the explosion an extra 30 kilometers of damage to the surrounding area. Even villagers all the way back in Suna could see the enormous mushroom cloud it created.

Those of Wind and Fire waited for the explosion to pass, hoping Gaara's shield did not fail. From the sounds and cries of battle to dead silence, all in a matter of five minutes. No one moved as they waited for someone to announce it was over. Hinata held onto Naruto the whole time. At some point he wrapped his arms around her. The force soon stopped and Gaara's sand eye could be seen in the sky scanning if all was well. Once satisfied, he let down the shields. Not that he needed to hold the shields any longer, the heat had turned the sand to glass. Being so close to the explosion, the Kazekage and Hokage with many of their shinobi now sat in the bottom of a glass crater.

Wither they were able bodied or injured or already dead, Gaara had protected almost all of the ninja of Wind and Fire. Bones were ensnared in the glass since their flesh had been burned off of them. The only way to tell who was who was through the ninja head bands, if they had not melted. Naruto crashed through the shield surrounding him and Hinata. Once out he took in a deep gasp of air. "Jeez, there was no air in there!" he shouted. Hinata exited what was left of the shield. She was also breathing deeply, but what was more apparent was a blush from hugging Naruto. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered as he lifted the girl to her feet. "You tried to save me!" he was calmer about this statement than his previous.

"I… W-well…umm…" Hinata stuttered. What happened next seemed so unexpected. Naruto quickly clasped Hinata's mouth with his own. Hinata was shocked as all the blood rushed to her head. Within seconds she was falling with pure bliss. Naruto quickly caught her. "Oi, Hinata-chan, are you alright? Hinata-chan?"

Tsunada, who had been watching the scene, just chuckled to herself at how much an idiot Naruto was. "Tsunada," called Gaara.

"Hai," Tsunada responded.

"Although my sand shield did manage to help many of our people, Kankuro has reported to me that I am missing members of Suna," Gaara spoke in his usual tone, "I suggest you do a count to see if any of your ninja had not made it."

"Right," Tsunada nodded.

"Kakashi!" she called. The said copy ninja was just making his way towards the two kages.

"Hai?" he asked.

"I need your help in counting our ninja," Tsunada ordered, "Count everyone, dead or alive. I want to know how many are missing. Count twice to be sure. Once we know how many we are missing we are going to find out whom."

"Hai," Kakashi swiftly dashed off counting aloud all the leaf ninja he could find.

"Do you think they survived?" Gaara asked.

"Who?" Tsunada asked.

"Tsuchikage and Raikage."

"After a blast like that, it's lucky we survived. I wonder why Tsuchikage didn't just send him out to face us from the start."

"If I am correct, I don't think the Tsuchikage knew the metal human jutsu could do that. Why else would he be alright with battling us so close to that dangerous weapon?" Tsunada nodded in agreement.

"At least now all we have left is the Mizukage," she added.

"Maybe we should go pay a visit?" Gaara smirked.

"No, we should take this opportunity to let our shinobi rest. There are dead to burry and injured to heal." Tsunada glanced at Gaara. The Kazekage did not seem convinced.

"Plus it would be unwise for use to charge into Earth country after the Tsuchikage has been killed." Gaara still looked unconvinced. Tsunada racked her brain for an idea to stop the Kazekage from charging in on his own. "And don't you have a nephew to meet?" Finally, Gaara's face changed.

"You're right," he said calmly, "We should rest and be able to regroup. Even if the Mizukage heals while we are recuperating, we will be able to fight him." Tsunada smiled at her cleverness.

"Tsunada-sama," called Kakashi as he ran up to her.

"What do you have to report?" Tsunada asked.

"There are five shinobi missing from Konoha," Kakashi answered quickly.

"Do you know who?"

"I only know of two," Kakashi answered.

"Who?" Tsunada demanded.

"Inuzuka Hana."

"Kiba's sister?"

"Hai."

"And the other?"

"Hyuuga Neji."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kisaragi Village, Present day…_

"Easy does it," Haruno Sakura spoke softly. The medical ninja rubbed the back of her patient as said patient vomited into the garbage. The patient stopped a moment to weakly speak, "I hate this." Once again she vomited.

"You shouldn't have pressed yourself so far," Sakura scolded. "This is the second time this week you've come to me this severe of a condition. You're going to get yourself killed." The patient dry heaved for a moment, but then stopped. Still leaning on the bucket, the kunoichi looked at the wall. "I need to train harder," she said weakly.

"Tenten, are you even listening to me!" Sakura seethed. "You're already pushing your limits. You've done this five times now and the last two times have of come to the point you freeze up. This time you're _vomiting_ from being so over stressed. Tenten, what is going on with you? It almost looks like you were not even trying to avoid being attacked. You're lucky someone was there to help you when they were."

Tenten remained silent as she sat up. "I think my bandages are coming loose," she said as Sakura had not been speaking. Sakura sighed as she looked at the bandage wrapped around Tenten's entire torso. "No, but they do need changing," she said calmly. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some more bandages." With that, Sakura left the small hospital room.

"Not like I can get up to walk on my own," Tenten grumbled as she turned herself so she could sit. The tile floor was cold, but Tenten had no strength to get up onto the bed. Painfully, she grabbed the chain hanging around her neck to hold it in view. "Neji…" she breathed. Tears once again began to form in her eyes. "You promised," she cried.

The sound of footsteps led her attention to the door. Just as the pink hair ninja, Sakura came into view, someone called out. "Haruno-san!" Sakura stopped.

"Hai," she answered. Another medical ninja appeared in the doorway. "I have the results," she said, "looks like you were right." The other medical ninja handed Sakura a piece of paper. Sakura accepted it instantly and looked it over. "Thank you, Hikate-san," she said. The other ninja bowed before excusing herself. Once gone, Sakura came to Tenten. "Come on, I'll help you back into your bed," she said after setting the paper and bandages on the desk.

Tenten gratefully accepted Sakura's help. Shaking she did her best to stand on her own, but Sakura still needed to help. Once she was sitting on the bed, Sakura left to shut the door. While waiting, Tenten glance at the piece of paper. It read:

_Medical Exam Results_

_Tenten_

_Dear Tenten,_

_A thorough blood exam has provided a p…_

Tenten could not read anymore because the bandage was sitting on top of the words. The only other thing she could read was the bottom line.

_contact your local nurse for treatments._

Then the letter was ended with the signature of some doctor. "Tenten," Sakura called. Tenten instantly looked up to the medical ninja. "Hai?" Sakura moved in front of the page. "Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so strange lately?" Sakura asked.

Behind Sakura's back, the pink hair ninja was grabbing the bandage as well as turning over the paper. "What is that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"It had my name on it."

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now. You've got enough bothering you as it is. Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"The fact you won't tell me what's on that paper," Tenten's brown eyes stared deep into Sakura's green ones. Sakura did not respond. The only noise was the tick of the clock on the wall.

"Is it bad?" Tenten asked softly. Sakura sighed knowing she was not going to get answers without giving answers. That did not mean she had to be straight forward, though. "It could be if you stay in Kisaragi," she answered. Tenten grew silent as she stared at her feet. Sakura quietly sat next to her and began to remove the weapon mistress' bandage. "So, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tenten answered holding her arms in front of herself for Sakura to remove the old bandage.

"Then why have you been acting strange?"

"I havn't."

"For the past two weeks you've been going into a blind rampage almost getting yourself killed. Not to mention some days you go without eating. You're always tired, even when you get to sleep in."

"Alright, I get your point," Tenten cut in. She sighed as the cool air tickled her now bare torso. "He's still missing," she mumbled.

"Who?" Sakura kindly encouraged as she put herbs into Tenten's wounds.

"Neji," Tenten sounded as she was going to cry simply saying his name. Sakura nodded, finally understanding. "You miss him," she concluded.

"Not just that. Sakura, I might never see him again." Tears finally began to fall from Tenten's eyes. Sakura stopped what she was doing.

"Are you in love with him?"

"More than you would ever know," Tenten wept. Sakura grew silent as she finished re-bandaging Tenten.

All the while, Tenten silently cried. She refused to let too many tears fall. Once Sakura was finished, Tenten clasped onto the chain around her neck. "We were supposed to be married after all this was over," she chocked.

* * *

"I'm going to get you something to eat, and then you need to get some rest. Okay," Sakura spoke kindly as she stood. Tenten nodded; then laid down. Sakura gathered her things plus the paper, then left. Almost at once, Tenten fell asleep.

* * *

--

* * *

* * *

_Three Days later…_

* * *

* * *

It had taken some time, but Tenten was finally able to stand on her own again. Sakura still would not let her leave the hospital. Tenten figured it had something to do with what the paper had detailed. She still had not been told what the paper had said. Sakura would always say that while Tenten was recuperating, she would not need to know. Part of Tenten knew Sakura was looking out for her well being, but she still felt like she _needed_ to know. Yet, Sakura still refused no matter how much Tenten bothered or begged.

* * *

There still had been no news of any developments out west. It made her anxious. Was Neji still alive? Would he be able to keep his promise? Tenten wanted to hope so much, but she knew better. All ninja that had been MIA were later discovered dead; that's just how it was during the war. Why did she have to fall in love with the boy to begin with? It would have saved her the pain she felt now.

* * *

"Good morning, Tenten-san," Sakura greeted. In her hands was a tray with breakfast on it. "Good Morning," Tenten tried to sound cheerful.

* * *

"I brought you breakfast," Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Tenten accepted the tray from the medical ninja. She took a piece of toast to nibble on, so Sakura would not fuss about her not eating. To be honest, she felt too sick to eat. She waited until the pink hair girl left the room, but Sakura would not leave. "Hai?" she asked curious as to why Sakura had not yet left.

* * *

"I have good news," Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Really?" Tenten watched the medical ninja hopeful to the news she bared.

* * *

"The war is ending," Sakura announced.

* * *

"R-really!" Tenten's jaw dropped. Sakura nodded vigorously. "The news just came this morning," Sakura continued, "Cloud has quit. The new Raikage is a friend of Tsunada-sama's. He knows the war started over unconfirmed suspicion. He doesn't want to see anymore of his people killed so he's not going to fight anymore. He's not going to help either side anymore and asks that no one bother with Lightening Country."

* * *

"That's… fantastic," Tenten cheered. It may not have been the new she wanted to hear, but it was good news none the less. "Tsunada-sama suspects that without a Tsuchikage, Earth Country may soon back down too. Then it will leave the Water Country wide open! Once the Mizukage realizes he's outnumber and loosing he'll stop fighting too. So the war should be over in six weeks tops!" Tenten could only smile. The war was finally going to end. "You know what else that means, right?" Sakura's smile grew bigger.

* * *

"We finally get to go home," Tenten smiled.

* * *

"And…"

* * *

"And what?"

* * *

"And you'll be getting married!" Tenten's earlier cheer vanished with those few words.

* * *

"Sakura, Neji… he's still missing," she said while keeping her emotions in check.

* * *

"That doesn't mean he's dead," Sakura responded.

* * *

"It could," Tenten stubbornly replied.

* * *

"But he isn't," Sakura replied just as stubbornly, "just wait. When you get home, you'll just have to wait a little while and he'll come home."

* * *

Tenten did not respond. She wanted so badly for that to be true, but then she would be lying to herself. Then when his death is confirmed, what good would her hopes do her? It would just set her up for worse heart break. "Anyway, we're all leaving today," Sakura continued when Tenten did not speak.

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"Kisaragi is safe now. Cloud doesn't want to fight anymore, so we can go home. Only a couple of able body ninja are going to stay behind to make sure Kisaragi is safe, but everyone else is going home." Tenten smiled again; at least she would get some peace at home unlike in this hospital. "And once we get home, I promise I'll let you see what's on that paper you keep bothering about." Tenten could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was finally going to be able to go home. She was finally going to know what was so important that Sakura had to keep it a secret from her for so long. _Finally_, things were coming together. Only one thing could possibly make this better. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Five days later…_

"Are you going to be okay?" Chouji asked. He was referring to Tenten who was holding her head again. "Yeah," Tenten answered. She groaned as her headache got worse. "It's just a headache," she added seeing Couji's doubtful look. The last thing she needed was for the cubby Akamichi to worry and get Sakura's attention. The medical ninja had not let Tenten be since they left the hospital. Tenten wished there was less medical ninja, or at least more injured so Sakura would be too busy to worry about Tenten. Unfortunately, it wasn't so. It got worse when Tenten had vomited the third day in. She had not done it since, but Sakura still made a big deal of it. Tenten chose to remind herself that she was going home, and would be left alone soon enough.

The large group of Konoha ninja made their way up a hill when someone in the front yelled out. "We're here!" Cheers began to erupt from the entire crowd. "Yeah!" Chouji yelled next to Tenten. Some of the younger members of the group began to run so they could get home. In moments, Tenten made it to the top of the hill where the great gates of Konoha stood meters away. She stopped to look at the gates in amazement. They were the same as they had always been, as if nothing had ever changed. It was the same as being a genien coming home after a regular mission. It was welcoming to know she would be returning from war for the last time. There was no more going out onto the battle field; at least if Sakura got her way there wouldn't. She would finally just go back to regular life. Against better judgment, Tenten hoped that Neji would soon be home too.

"Tenten," Sakura quickly came over to the weapons mistress. "Welcome home," she said with a broad grin.

"You too," Tenten smiled back.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Sakura grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her to the village. Tenten decided to just let her without any protests. After all, Sakura was a very strong ninja who could easily- literally- drag Tenten through the village. Plus her apartment was not far from the gate so she only had to deal with the younger girl for a couple steps longer. "It's this one, right?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the right apartment building. Tenten nodded. "Then I guess this is where I leave you," Sakura was just beaming. She knew something, and was keeping it a secret from Tenten… and Tenten did not like it.

"Of course, I should give you…" Sakura stopped to reach into her back pouch. Then she held a folded piece of paper in front of Tenten. "This," she finished. Tenten eagerly took the paper. "With all the good things happening, I thought you would be able to handle this news now," Sakura added as Tenten opened the page. The two girls stood in silence as Tenten read the letter. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Congratulations," Sakura cheered. Tenten did not respond. "Tenten?" Tears welled up in Tenten's eyes that she could barely read the words on the page.

_Medical Exam Results_

_Tenten_

_Dear Tenten_

_A thorough blood exam has provided a positive to the pregnancy test you requested. We, the Council to the Board of Ninja Health and Safety, send our congratulations to you and your husband. We also suggest that with being a kunoichi it is best to be careful of any complications you career may have provided. In case there are, or you wish to ensure good health you are to contact your local nurse for treatments._

_Sincerely_

_Doctor Y. Mi_

"Tenten?" Sakura asked again with more concern. "Are you going to be alright?" Tenten finally removed her eyes from the paper to Sakura. She could only stare at the other girl with disbelief. "I-I'm… pregnant," she almost could not say the second word. Sakura nodded. Tenten's jaw gaped in disbelief. She quickly cleared her throat and whipped away her tears. "This is wonderful," she said cheerfully, "I-I can't wait to tell Neji." Sakura swiftly embraced Tenten. "See, everything is going to be better now," she whispered to her friend.

"Looks like it," Tenten answered hugging Sakura back.

"Anyway, I have to get to the hospital to help settle people in," Sakura parted the hug, "I'll come to check on you later, okay?"

"Alright."

"See you later," Sakura waved as she walked down the street. "And congratulations again." Tenten waved at Sakura as the medical ninja left. Once she was out of sight, so was Tenten pretend joy.

She looked down at the paper in her hand. As she felt hot tears begin to form again, she ran for her room. Even almost running into her elderly neighbour had not stopped her. She quickly unlocked her door and raced into her apartment. She did not mean to slam the door, but she could not help it. Once inside her apartment Tenten's tears flowed freely. She first leaned against the door, but then let herself slide to the floor. There she cried as she whispered to the air. "You idiot… if you sob couldn't…. couldn't keep your promise, then-n why d-did you sob make it? Y-you knew you w-wouldn't be a-able sniff to keep it… that's why y-you let me w-with a baby instead. You idiot… Y-you BASTARD! Why? Why?" That night, Tenten cried herself to sleep. She continued to cry herself to sleep each night until she felt far to numb to do so anymore. Deep down she knew that what was done was done, and she would not be able to change that.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Four Weeks Later (15 weeks pregnant)…_

The sun shone with absolute beauty. The birds twittered and all was well in Konoha. As expected, the Earth Country had withdrawn from the war leaving Water Country to the mercy of Wind and Fire. Each day more and more ninja returned home since they were no longer needed on the front line. Everyone could see the war was ending, and parties began to pop up each night somewhere in the village. Even a certain kunoichi felt there was reason to celebrate.

The first few weeks home had been hardest. First, the death of her mother was announced. Even with her weakening spirit, Tenten soon had to attend _both_ parents' funeral. For the following two weeks she did not want to eat, but now that she knew about the life she now protected she would force herself to have some kind of healthy meal when she was suppose to. As time went on, however, she started to regain her appetite. The only catch was she was now having a hard time sleeping. Tenten had thought she was highly emotional for a kunoichi before, now she could rival Lee and Gai in sudden emotional changes. That, she did not like. Then there were the days she would randomly start to vomit. Sakura had told her that for some women, that would be the closest they get to morning sickness. Tenten proved her wrong about a week later. When she went to take her frustration out on the pink hair woman, Sakura had defended by saying she had said _some_ women. That only further angered Tenten. Yet, she was still grateful to the medical ninja.

If she had not befriended Sakura during their time together in the war, Tenten would have either gone to a _public_ nurse or had to try things on her own. She knew that soon she would have to see an actual midwife, but for now she would rather avoid the hospital. Sakura also was very patient with the overly emotional Tenten. After all, Tenten had a lot to complain about.

"_Why should I eat this?"_

"_Because it's good for you and the baby."_

or

"_I hate morning sickness!"_

"_It's necessary for your body to get rid of foods it thinks are bad for you."_

or

"_I can't sleep!"_

"_Try sleeping on your side."_

"_I did!"_

"_Was it you left side?"_

"…"

"_Then try your left side."_

Or

"_I'm fat."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_I am too! Look at me; I use to be so slim."_

"_You're still thin. The baby's only _just_ starting to show."_

"_People will notice."_

"_Not yet."_

**OR**

"_Sakura?" Tenten was near tears._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What if Neji never comes back?"_

"_Don't give up on him so soon."_

"_You're right. But when he gets home he is in for it! He should have never of put me through this!"_

"…"

Somehow, Sakura always managed to calm her down a little, but not enough for Tenten to be happy. It felt as if nothing was going to make her happy. Then, in the fourth week after returning home two things happened. The first was that Inuzuka Hana had returned home. Everyone had believed the vet had been killed in the explosion that Neji had been caught in. In the end, continuous replacement jutsus had allowed her to get out of the main explosion. She had still been caught in the shock wave, which cost her her leg, but she was alive. She was not the only MIA to return home either. Many missing shinobi thought to have died were finally coming home to their loved ones. It gave Tenten hope that Neji might return too when the war was finally over.

The second thing to happen had happened while Tenten was waking up in the early morning. For some reason she had found herself waking up earlier than 5 am. It left her irritable, but she would get up to make some tea. Once the warm liquid soothed her stomach she would relax on the floor seats and fall back to sleep. This morning, however, as she stretched out her stiff muscles she gained a sudden jolt of pain in her lower abdomen. As she placed her hand where the pain was she felt something else. It was like little patting on her hand from inside her abdomen. For the first time in so long, Tenten smiled a genuine smile. "Good morning to you too," she spoke softly. There was a harder kick in response, but not enough to bring pain. It was in that moment that Tenten realized that there really was a new life inside her. No matter the baggy clothes she had to wear or whatever else there was to complain about, that moment alone made it all worth it.

Since that morning she did not feel as ashamed to be an unwed mother. Not that she was spreading around the news, she was just more comfortable. Besides, she and Neji were engaged, so the unwed part would be fixed as soon as he came home; if he came home, of course. Tenten decided to take Sakura's advice and not think like that. For once, she really had reason to hope, and she was going to hold on to it with everything she had.

"How may I help you today?" asked the grocery store clerk. Tenten looked up at the woman no older than herself. "Umm… I was wondering if you had any… oranges?" Tenten answered unsure.

"Oranges?" Tenten thought a moment.

"Hai, that's right," she smiled at the clerk, "I'm looking for oranges."

"Well, you're in luck," the clerk smiled, "we just got a fresh batch sent to us to..." The clerks words were cut off with a sudden _boom_. "What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh no, the war must have reached Konoha!"

"No, wait, it sounded more like…" Another loud bang filled the air closely followed by cheers of joy. "Fireworks?" questioned the clerk, "but that means…"

"The Hokage-sama has returned!" Forgetting about her shopping, Tenten raced to the Hokage office. She knew Tsunada would be going there to stand on top of the platform beneath the Hokage Mountain to tell all of Konoha about the result to the war. Her heart pounded in her ears. If the Hokage had returned, then the war was most likely over which meant _everyone _would be returning home.

By the time she reached the Hokage's office almost all of Konoha had gathered there. She tried to look through the crowd but could not see over everyone's heads. "Tenten-san!" Sakura called from the middle of the crowd. She raised her hand for Tenten to see her. "Excuse me, pardon me," Tenten began to repeat as she forced her way through the crowd to where Sakura stood. "Sakura-chan," Tenten panted as she finally reached the pink haired girl. "Tsunada-sama has returned!" Sakura cheered.

"I know," Tenten joyously replied.

"Look, here they come!" said a man near them. The crowd began to cheer. Tenten could barely see Tsunada as she approached. Following her were the many shinobi who had fought in the front line. Some of them were carrying injured. "Look, there's the Hyuuga clan," Sakura said.

Tenten already saw them. Leading the clan was Hiashi with Hanabi on one side and Hinata on the other. "Is that… Naruto?" Sakura said in disbelief. Next to Hinata was none other than the loud, blonde haired boy. "I don't believe it, he's holding her hand!" Sakura protested.

"Come on, Sakura. If two months of war can make us friends, don't you think over a year of war would make those two more?" Tenten reasoned.

"I don't care; Hiashi is going to kill him the first chance he gets!"

"Well he hasn't yet."

"The war kept him busy. Oh, Naruto, I am not going to be the one to save your back end when he turns on you." Tenten only giggle.

"You're just jealous Hinata got to him first," she said.

"No, I'm not," Sakura said while still watching Naruto and Hinata.

Loud shouting brought the two girls' attention to a pair of green clad shinobi. "…youthful dreams will finally come true!" Lee cheered.

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai good guy posed.

"Hai, sensei!" No matter how much Tenten wanted to stop those two in their usual 'youthful' rant, she could not bring herself to do so. She just missed them too much. Still, as she watched the two she wished Neji would silence them with one of his comments that always made Tenten laugh. Like the Hyuuga clan, Neji was not with his team mates. "Where is he?" she muttered.

"People of Konoha!" Tsunada's voice rang out from the top of the Hokage's office.

The entire crowd silence as they wait for the Hokage to continue. "As you may already know, Stone and Cloud have forfeited from the war. The hidden village of the Mist has come to realize they were fighting a losing battle. The Mizukage has agreed to come to Konoha to speak to myself and the Kazekage of Suna in one month from now. He is allowing Konoha and Suna the chance to rest to show peace. If we are well rested and prepared for his arrival, then even if he brings the entire hidden village in the Mist, we will still win this war." The crowd cheered louder than thunder. The war was going to be over very soon. With the news gathered, the crowd began to part to see their loved ones. "I'm going to go welcome Naruto back," Sakura announced, "You should see if Hiashi knows anything about Neji."

"Yeah," Tenten answered, "Goodbye, Sakura."

Before Sakura had the chance to say goodbye, Tenten forced her way through the crowd. All the while her eyes were on the Hyuuga clan. There were easily twelve to fifteen members standing there. Neji _had_ to be among them. "Watch it," growled an older man as Tenten tried to pass.

"Sorry," Tenten tossed over her shoulder without care. The Hyuuga clan was making their way through the crowd as well. No doubt they were returning to their compound. Tenten decided to take a less crowded back street to head the family off. With each step Tenten sent a silent prayer that Neji was with his family. She was so absorbed with her thoughts if it were not for her skill as a Kunoichi she would have run into Hanabi. "Hyuuga-san," Tenten greeted with a bow. At once every pair of pearl white eyes of the Hyuuga clan was looking at her. Tenten looked over the face of each of them. She recognized them since she had visited the Hyuuga compound before, but the one familiar face she wanted to see most was not there. "Neji's not here," Hiashi stated plainly. Tenten held back her embarrassment; Hyuugas really could see right through you. "Uh…Sorry. W-would you know where he is?" she asked.

Hiashi did not answer. His gaze was unreadable as it always was for a Hyuuga. Though she could not tell, it felt as if the clan leader was looking over her appearance. It made her feel highly body conscious. Would he see what she was trying to remain a secret? After all, he had been a father twice; he would know what a woman with child would look like. As the silence dragged on Tenten felt more and more uncomfortable. She decided to look at Hinata instead. The younger kunoichi was keeping her face hidden. "He's not here," Hiashi finally answered, "You can come to see him later in the evening at the compound. I'll send Hinata to come get you with the proper attire at 6:30. For now, you should go home." Proper Attire! Tenten knew her clothes may not have been as fancy as those of _richer_ families, but she was still capable of picking out decent clothes herself. Then again, he was only talking like that because Tenten was not the most nicely dressed at the moment. If she was going to marry into the Hyuuga clan, however, she may as well get use to Hiashi picking at her outfits.

"Alright," she said as politely as possible with a bow, "thank you, Hiashi-sama." Tenten could feel the eyes of the other Hyuugas burning into her. Did they know? If not, then they must be aware she had a connection with Neji to be looking at her the way they were. "Very well," Hiashi continued, "we shall see you later this evening then, Tenten-san." With his goodbye said, Hiashi lead the way back to the Hyuuga home. The others began to follow, all except Hanabi. "Hai, Hanabi-san?" Tenten felt a little skeptical of the little she-devil… I mean, Hyuuga Heiress. Hanabi looked Tenten eye to eye. A small smirk crossed her young lips. "You've gained weight," she said as if it were a compliment. Tenten could feel her eyebrow twitching as she tried the best she could to keep her composure. A dark aura seemed to wrap itself around Tenten. Hanabi's grin grew when she noticed she had hit a nerve. "Hanabi," Hiashi called.

"Coming," Hanabi called back. She smirked once more at Tenten before running off to her father's side.

Tenten's anger rose as she watched the Hyuuga family leave. "You'd think war would have taught her some manners…" Tenten hissed under her breath. Seething, Tenten stormed off towards the training fields to blow off the anger on some target practice. Maybe she could imagine the target was Hanabi. As though the villagers sensed Tenten's anger, many jumped out of her way. Half-way to the training field, Tenten remember she only had a couple weapons on hand. If she was going to do Hanabi practice, she was going to need all her weapons. Tenten swiftly turned to go home. Only feet away from her home, someone called out her name. She turned to see two green blurs running towards her. They stopped just in front of her. "Lee-san, Gai-sensei," Tenten pretended to be shocked.

"Tenten-chan! It is so good to see you!" Lee cheered.

"It is a sign of great spring youthfulness that we see our team flower again," Gai began to rant, "And to see you have blossomed into a woman of beauty makes me so proud of you." Tenten tried not to laugh at Gai's ridiculousness. That did not stop her from smiling. "And to see you so happy even with the loss of your parents," Gai began to cry, "Oh gentle flower! Brave Flower!" Lee began to cry too. "Youthful flower looking to the sky!" he said.

As expected, Gai and Lee were starting to draw the attention of some of the residents. Tenten did not know if she could handle the stare much longer. "Why don't we go inside for some tea and you guys can tell me all about your _youthful_ adventure," she said.

"Of course! We have much to share about our journeys!!" Gai good guy posed. Tenten sighed with relief as they entered the apartment building. The trip up the stairs to Tenten's apartment was the longest Tenten had ever known. Over a year away from Lee and Gai had made her forget how much tolerance she needed to have for them. Adding a growing headache, Tenten just wanted to go to bed for a little while. Sleep defiantly sounded inviting now that her earlier rage had gone. How was she going to get rid of Gai and Lee long enough to let her sleep?

"This is the one, right Tenten-san," asked Lee pointing to the correct door. Tenten nodded as she pulled her keys from her pocket. She opened the door and invited her team mates in. "Thank you," they said as they entered. Each took a place around the living room table. Tenten went to the kitchen area to prepare some tea. "… and so Gai-sensei opened all eight gates and blew away almost the whole army," Lee finished telling his story.

"Make sure to give yourself some credit Lee," Gai said, "After all, I could not have done such a fine job without your youthful spirit burning next to mine."

"Hai, Gai-sensei," Lee answered with tears in his eyes. Tenten sighed as she carried a tray with tea on it to the table. She set Gai's cup in front of him first. Then, as she was giving Lee his cup, Lee spoke up. "Tenten-san, something is different about you." Tenten froze in place. The last thing she needed was for Lee and Gai to know before Neji. Actually, she did not want to tell them until they had figured it out themselves. "Lee, you are absolutely right!" Gai added.

As casual as possible, Tenten walked over to her place on the other side of the table. Lee stood up just before she knelt down onto her seat. "I know!" he exclaimed. Tenten's heart went from beating one hundred times a minute to nearly not beating at all. This was it, he had figured it out. Sweat began to drip from Tenten's brow. How was she going to explain this? "You're taller!" Lee exclaimed. Tenten wanted to smack Lee over the head for nearly giving her a heart attack. That and he was a complete idiot for not figuring it out. "I hadn't really noticed," Tenten said as she calmed her once again racing heart. Lee returned to his seat giving Tenten the opportunity to seat herself. That had been too close. The baby gave a small pat as if agreeing with Tenten. She tried not to smile too brightly at the little life.

"And myself and Lee also want to meet your loving man," Gai added.

"My loving man?" Tenten felt a little confused.

"Yes, the one who took you into his embrace and lovingly asked you to protect his seed," Gai explained as he calmly took a sip of his tea. All the blood rushed from Tenten's face. Not only did they already know, they were acting as if it were everyday news. "H-how did you…" she stuttered.

"Tsunada-sama told us," Lee answered. "She thought that as your teammates we were going to find out anyway."

"I'd have to say, the news brought tears to my eyes to know our youthful flower had become a blessed mother," Gai smiled as tears formed.

"We fought twice our strength in the war in honour of you and your young one," Lee held back tears as well.

"I am so proud of you! Setting aside the pain that war has cast to find love and bare new life. To think I had been there to watch you grow into the woman you are and now…" Both green beasts let rivers of tears stream down their faces.

"Please tell us what man has taken your heart and vowed you his," Lee encouraged through joyful tears.

The entire display had left Tenten speechless. First off, how did Tsunada know about the baby? Secondly, what right did she have to tell these two? Who else had she told? People were not supposed to know about her and Neji until they were married! What were they going to do know? Did the Hyuuga clan know? Tenten dare not think what would happen if they did. And Neji! That would mean he knew too. She had to ask, "Does…Neji know too?" Both shook their heads. "The news arrived after Neji had left this world," Gai cried, "I know he would have been very happy to hear this glorious news."

"Left this world!" Tenten shrieked. Lee and Gai's tears stopped to look at Tenten. "You did not know?" asked Lee.

"That can't be," Tenten cried, "He can't be…"

"We found his body;" Gai said sadly, "The Hyuugas are having his wake tonight at seven o'clock." Tenten's heart shattered into a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A couple hours later (6:30pm)…_

There was a gentle knock on Tenten's door. Once Gai and Lee had finally left, Tenten had cried for the first time in weeks. Her fears had been real. As expected she had let her hopes run high only to come shattering down. Now Hinata was at her door to collect her and bring her to his side to say goodbye. Could anyone blame Tenten for not wanting to open the door?

Hinata knocked again. "Tenten-chan," her soft voice called through the door. Shaking, Tenten got up from her bed. She silently opened the door, allowing Hinata inside. Upon seeing Tenten's tearful face, Hinata knew Tenten had already been told of what was happening. The young Hyuuga instantly hugged the heartbroken mother-to-be. Tenten gladly accepted the hug as she began to cry once again. Hinata did not know what to say so she just continued to hold Tenten as she cried.

It took Tenten the better part of ten minutes to calm her tears to sobs. "Here," Hinata said softly, "father sent this for you." In the quiet girl's hands was a black funeral kimono. With trembling hands, Tenten took the dark clothing from Hinata. She unfolded it to look at it. "Hinata... t-this is a-a… widow's kimono," she gasped. Tenten's whole body began to shake. "But we were never…" she breathed. She could not bare to say the last word in fear of crying again. "Um… well, before Neji could ask you to marry him h-he had to see if the council believed he was suited to marry yet," Hinata explained, "He needed to prove that he could choose a suitable wife for himself o-or the council would have chosen one for him. It took Neji-nii-san many months, but he succeeded. Father gave him the necklaces Neji-nii-san's father had used to propose to Neji-san's mother. So, because you said yes, then, at least to us Hyuugas, you and nii-san were already married." Tenten bowed her head and tightly closed her eyes to stop her threatening tears. "Thank you, Hinata," she whispered not trusting her voice.

Tenten got up. "I'm going to change now," she said before turning away from Hinata. Had Tenten continued to look at Hinata, she would have seen the other girl finally let her tears fall. Instead, she left to her bedroom unaware the strength Hinata had shown by trying not to cry, even if she had failed. Tenten slowly dressed not wanting to see the body of her beloved Neji for what was to be the last time. She did not want it to be confirmed at long last that she was alone. The baby was not moving either as if morning for the father he or she would never know. It made Tenten feel that much more alone. Still, she slipped into the black kimono then looked at herself in the mirror. The kimono was beautiful no matter what it stood for. A wife had to look beautiful for her husband, even at his funeral. It held nicely to her body; too nicely. Though her feminine body had yet to leave her- allowing the kimono to show her beauty- the material appeared to frame the small swell of her lower body. "Tenten-san, are you ready?" Hinata's small voice called from the other room.

"I can't wear this," she answered. The door knob turned a little and Hinata peeked inside. Seeing Tenten was dressed she entered fully. "Does it not fit?" she asked. Tenten shook her head. "That's not it," she said. Knowing she could not hide it while wearing this kimono she turned to face Hinata. "It fits you beautifully, Tenten-nee-chan," Hinata smiled.

"But…" Tenten motioned to her abdomen.

"We already know."

"The whole clan?"

Hinata nodded, "Grandfather used Byakugan as we were parting in the street today. Father had suspected too, but he didn't want to be rude." There was silence. "H-Hanabi-san wanted to apologize for what she said earlier. If she had known she wouldn't have been so rude." Tenten still did not speak. "Tenten-nee-chan?"

"Hinata-chan, please stop calling me Nee-chan."

"I-I'm sorry."

Tenten looked over her body again while deep in thought. She crossed her arms over her baby. "Hinata-chan," her voice was low and sad.

"Hai?"

"Would Hiashi-sama… take the baby away from me?"

"Nani?"

"Would he take the baby away from me? You know, to be raised by the Hyuuga clan… instead of some clan less widow."

"Tenten-chan…" Hinata took in a big breath, "Don't worry; Father would never do something like that."

"You're sure?"

Hinata nodded. Tenten looked at the Hyuuga girl for any sign of being unsure. There was not any. "Umm… Tenten-chan, w-we should be going soon," Hinata mumbled. No matter how much Tenten did not want to, she knew Hinata was right. It was time to say goodbye for the last time.

They left the apartment in silence. As they walked down the street Tenten was painfully aware that some of the pedestrians were staring at her. She decided to keep her arms crossed over her abdomen so the kimono's long dark sleeves would cover the small bump. Even so, many pedestrians still stared. Tenten tried to remind herself they were only looking because of the widow's kimono; they had not known she was going to be married. Then, she noticed something else. "Hinata-chan, I thought the funeral was at the Hyuuga household," she asked.

"It is, but we have to stop somewhere first," Hinata answered. Curious, Tenten looked about for any hint to where they were going. "Oh," she said as she finally realized where Hinata was taking her.

The bell over the door gave off a small _ding_ as they entered. Magnificent arrangements of flowers sat beautifully in rows upon rows of colour. On the other side of the store- behind the counter- stood a single, strong man; there was no doubt who he was related to. The two kunoichi quietly approached. The man looked up with a dull eye; the other was too horribly scared for him to open. Even looking at him filled both girls with sorrow. "Hello Inoichi-san," they greeted. Inoichi blinked his hello with a little nod. "Come for your flowers?" he said plainly. Hinata nodded. Without a word, Inoichi grabbed a nearby crutch. He tucked it under his left arm as he stood. He balanced all his weight on the crutch, hopped, and then shifted his weight off of it long enough to move it forward. He repeated the process over and over. It was not until he turned around the counter that she knew why.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" Tenten asked. Inoichi looked down at the pitiful stump that had once been his left leg. "It had to be amputated," he answered quickly. Once again his attention was on retrieving a basket of funeral flowers. "To think, I'm only alive because my daughter had saved me. But when she needed me the most, I was in the hospital getting this damn leg removed." Settling the basket in hand, Inoichi limped over to the other side of the counter. "It's a terrible feeling, having to burry your own child… especially so young," he continued, "Did either of you know her?"

"Not personally," Tenten answered sadly.

"We were classmates back in the academy," Hinata answered shyly. Inoichi looked like he attempted to smile, but it only lasted a moment. "S-she was very brave," Hinata added. "She was a kunoichi to be proud of." This time, Inoichi's lips curved into the slightest of smiles.

"Thank you," he said. His one eye glanced over to a small framed picture sitting on the counter. Tenten looked at the picture to see it was of Ino. "I hope, when you girls get older, you won't ever have to face your child's death," his voice was low and sorrowful.

Hinata and Tenten paid for the flowers, and left the fallen shinobi in peace. Tenten felt even more depressed now as she left the little flower shop. Her heart reached out to Inoichi; to everyone that had lost loved one in the war. She hoped with all her might that such a terrible war would never plague the lives of anyone ever again. Wars just hurt too much.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Okay guys, not trying to be evil here (because there is A LOT more to this story), but I'm going on exchange for the next year, so I wanted to get this up while I could. I hope I will be able to continue even though I will be abroad. If I can't while I'm abroad, then I will hand write it, then type it when I get back. I hope you have all enjoyed, thank you for your paitents, and I hope to update soon.


End file.
